One Day
by christywitha CH
Summary: Neville Longbottom's thoughts on the girl he so desperately wants.


_**A/N:** Written for the Hogwarts Games- Relay. _

_Winterwood11, Last Girl Standing, Exceeds Expectations, and I wrote this story together. Enjoy! Please let us know what you think._

* * *

I watched as she walked past me, her long blonde hair relaxed behind her. The bounce in her step was all she carried with her. Her arms swayed from side to side near her hips, nonchalantly. They didn't seem to care that they were attached to a beautiful girl. They didn't seem to notice that they were a part of something so unbelievably stunning.

They didn't even notice the beauty that they formed.

* * *

I wanted to ask her, I really did. But when does a Ravenclaw get a chance to socialize with a Gryffindor?

When is a Ravenclaw even willing to _give a chance_ to socialize with a Gryffindor?

I asked Ginny instead. I was too excited for this Yule Ball to go dateless. It's not like Ginny's not beautiful! No, it's not that at all, it's just that she's not her.

* * *

I danced with Ginny in my arms but Luna on my mind. Twirling and spinning and dipping and watching that red hair fan out around her and wishing wishing wishing for golden blonde.

But I didn't get to dance to the sight of blonde hair and sweet, dreamy smiles until a few years and too many bruises later.

* * *

It was my seventh year, her sixth.

The DA became my family and my family became a secret that I would take to the grave. No one had to know my grandmother anymore and even though they already did, I lied through my teeth and pretended I was alone.

It made it easier to fight when I had no one else to hurt.

The Carrows spilt my lips and bruised my skin the deepest blue, and all I thought of when I looked at my splotchy skin was that Luna was a Ravenclaw and maybe I had a chance now that my skin was as blue as her House.

And I did.

The DA met in secret, sneaking into the Room in twos and threes, and I would wait every day and smile when I saw her dance through the doorway, glee in her eyes and hope in her smile. I would feel my chest swell, my heart soar, and I would speak to the room at large and I would make the plans. Me. Neville Longbottom. I was a leader.

Because of her.

* * *

I kissed her on Halloween night.

We didn't need decorations to mimic horror and nobody needed fancy dress of gaudy scars. I wore my sleeves rolled up to show the scrapes and cuts and I slicked my hair back so that the gash on my forehead could show proudly.

I was no Harry Potter but I was all we had left and I was proud.

She tied that blonde hair up with a daisy chain and I saw the tiny flowers as they fell against the purple fingerprints bruised into her neck. I told her I was sorry, and I reassured her that this never should have happened. I asked her if she knew if she was beautiful anyway?

The words fell and I could scarcely believe it was _me _speaking, but it was and she smiled and I kissed her.

I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing, you know.

She smiled against my lips and I smelled autumn and fear on her skin and tangled my fingers in her long, long hair.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, because that's all I'd ever wanted.

There was no music playing so we danced to the sound of our heartbeats and smiled against each others' cheeks. My feet were both clumsy and sure, tripping over themselves but never crushing her toes because they knew better than that. She was graceful and beautiful, always perfect, always _Luna._

I remember she promised me, between half-hearted twirls and brief, tender kisses, that we'd make it out together.

She was gone by Christmas.

* * *

It was exquisite torture for me to know that she was gone, but being able to do _nothing_ to help. She had promised that we'd make it out together – where had she gone now?

I remember being racked with worries, staring up at the ceiling whenever I lay on my bed, being unable to fall asleep. Deep in my heart, I knew that she was probably held captive by those despicable Death Eaters. My heart began to ache for her; oh sweet Luna. I imagined her sitting in a cell, pining her time away. No, Luna was strong; she wouldn't be defeated. She'd probably tell everyone else all about nargles - she'd manage.

But would_ I_?

I missed her so much. We had only been together for weeks; give it a month at the most. How could they have been so cruel as to snatch her away? I wanted – no _needed _– to get her back. I needed to see that dreamy smile on her face, grin at those favourite radish earrings of hers and hear her lilting voice _again_.

I had to do something.

With both Ginny and Luna gone, my desire and passion in the DA had skyrocketed. The loss of Luna had brought out my best side – that of a brave Gryffindor.

As the sole leader of the DA, I fearlessly defied the Carrows – the little hopeful smiles that rose on peoples' face were worth it. I withstood countless _cruciatus_ curses and fought to not let the Carrows have the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

Perhaps, I began to become a little obsessive about overthrowing the Carrows; I remember planning to release the poor souls they had chained down in the dungeons again – we had stopped after Michael had gotten a tremendous beating. But being captured was a sore subject for me – that was the situation Luna was probably in.

Yet, I refused to let anyone else do the job, less they get caught. I would do the stunt by myself.

_Everything_ I did, I did in Luna's name.

I knew that one day we'd reunite again, and I'd be able to tell her these stories.

Maybe, one day, I'll even be able to tell our children these stories.

And they'd love them.


End file.
